Navidades para todos
by Zoe Potter Reid Friki
Summary: drabbles con una serie de palabras ambientado en las navidades
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**Según Word tiene 300 palabras.**_

_**OOooOO**_

La guerra había terminado hacía unos meses y en casa de los Weasley, tras mucho pensarlo, decidieron celebrar la navidad aunque fuera de una forma más austera. El 24 de diciembre, acababan de terminar de cenar, cuando Molly Weasley dijo que era hora de entregar los regalos, por lo que todos se levantaron y se reunieron en el salón donde había un gran árbol de navidad con un montón de paquetes de regalo.

Yo primero, yo primero – empezaron a decir todos, menos George que estaba un poco separado de todos.

De ninguna de las maneras, aquí quien decide el reparto soy yo – gritó la señora Weasley y señalando a George dijo – y el primero será George, así que acércate que te toca a ti primero.

Empezaron a abrir sus respectivos regalos, hasta que llegó el turno a Harry Harry, Ron fue el último en darle su regalo a Harry, el cual era una caja bastante grande.

Toma, ábrelo – dijo Ron con una sonrisita que no pasó desapercibida.

¡Gracias Ron! Ahora creo que podré practicar siempre que quiera y al fin podré ganarte – dijo Harry cuando abrió el paquete de Ron. Y vio que contenía un juego completo de Ajedrez.

Eso quisieras tú Potter, no me ganarías ni en 100 años – contestó Ron y haciendo que la señora Weasley comprendiera la risita de Ron.

Eso, eso – dijo para sorpresa de todos George riéndose – si McGonagall, que ha sido una de las mejores ajedrecistas de la historia de Howarts, no ha podido nunca con Ronnie, ¿de verdad crees que tú podrás con mi hermano?

Después de entregar todos los regalos, cada uno se fue a su habitación, salvo el trío y Ginny que se fueron a la habitación de Ron, allí estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que las chicas se fueron.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

En la segunda navidad después de la guerra, Harry decidió celebrar el 24 de diciembre en Grimauld Place, por lo que decidió invitar a los Weasley, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville, Luna y su padre, y también invitó a Aberforth Dumbledore. A todos les envió una lechuza excepto a Aberforth, a este último iría a invitarlo en persona.

La comentó a la señora Weasley el plan y ésta aceptó encantada, aprovechó la visita a La Madriguera para preguntarle a Ginny si iba con él al bar Cabeza de Puerco para invitar a Aberforth a la cena del 24 de diciembre, y ésta aceptó encantada. Acordaron que irían el 23 por la mañana, cuando hubiera menos gente por la calle.

La mañana del 23 de diciembre, Harry pasó a por Ginny en La Madriguera y fueron al bar de Aberforth, al llegar, vieron que no había nadie y se acercaron a hablar.

Buenos días señor Dumbledore – dijeron Ginny y Harry – quería hablar con usted – siguió diciendo Harry.

Pues siéntense y díganme – dijo Aberforth mientras señalaba una de las mesas –, antes de nada, ¿Quieren algo?

Cerveza de mantequilla estará bien para los dos – contestó Ginny por ambos.

Aberforth fue a por las cervezas de mantequilla y al volver a la mesa, Harry empezó a hablar.

Verá señor Dumbledore – empezó Harry mientras bebía la cerveza – mañana voy a organizar la cena de navidad en Grimauld Place y quisiera invitarle.

No sé, Potter – dijo Aberforth pensativo –, ya veré lo que hago, si decido ir te avisare mañana por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? De todas maneras, ¿irá mucha gente?

Solamente los Weasley Hagrid, McGonagall y unos amigo, y con respecto al aviso, no se preocupe avíseme con lo que sea – contesto Harry a la vez que le paga las consumiciones y se iban del bar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Faltaban pocos días para navidad, y Remus Lupin debía comprarle un regalo al pequeño Harry pero no sabía qué comprarle, por lo que dos días antes de Nochebuena, fue al Callejón Diagon con Sirius a una tienda de juguetes y tras mirar por toda la tienda, vio un cartel que decía: 'Aquí se hacen muñecos que se pueden transformar hasta en tres muñecos distintos a elegir. El precio es de 2 galeones y 10 stickles'.

Remus, al ver el cartel se acercó al dependiente y le preguntó acerca del cartel, y decidió comprarle eso al niño. Como solamente se podían elegir tres formas, decidió elegir las de un perro negro, la de un ciervo y la de un lobo, que representaba a sus amigos, la de la rata no la eligió porque era demasiado raro un muñeco con forma de rata. Después de que se lo hicieran, el dependiente metió el muñeco, que inicialmente tenía la forma del ciervo, en una caja decorada con motivos navideños y Remus finalmente pagó y salió de la tienda junto con Sirius.

Éste quería comprarle a su ahijado una escoba de juguete, pero Harry era apenas un bebé de 5 meses y Remus lo convenció para que no lo hiciera. Al final le acabó comprando una snitch para niños.


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

La amistad forjada durante el séptimo año de Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood perduró en el tiempo, tanto fue así que Neville y su mujer Hannah fueron los padrinos de Lysander, uno de los hijos de Luna y Rolf Scamander, y a su vez, Luna y Rolf fueron los padrinos de Alice, la hija de Neville y Hannah.

Tan buena era su amistad, que cuando ambas parejas decidieron irse a vivir juntos, se compraron sus casas al lado una de la otra. Eso y su amistad propiciaron que los hijos de ambas parejas se quedaran en la casa del otro de vez en cuando en las vacaciones de verano.

Todos las navidades las pasaban las familias juntas, las cenas de nochebuena y Nochevieja las celebraban alternándose en la casa de ambos matrimonios. De vez en cuando se unían los Potter y los Weasley, en esos casos, la cena se hacía en Grimauld Place, que era la única casa capaz de albergar a tantísima gente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Ese año era el primero que pasarían después de la Guerra, pero no planeaban celebrarlo por todo lo alto, solamente harían una cena de Año Nuevo familiar en Grimauld Place. Solamente irían los Weasley, Hermione y sus padres, y Harry.

Harry intentó convencer a la señora Weasley de que él y Kreacher se encargarían de hacer la cena, y no lo consiguió hasta pasada una semana. Decidió que harían las comidas favoritas de la familia, y de postre, harían tarta de melaza y un gran pastel de chocolate y galletas.

Los Weasley, al ver la cena que habían preparado Harry y Kreacher, no dejaron de darles las gracias, sobre todo Ginny, que adoraba la tarta de melaza. Por su parte, los Granger también estaban encantados con la cena y con la familia Weasley y con Harry. Esa noche Hermione, Ron y Ginny se quedaron en Grimauld Place a pasar la noche. Al día siguiente todos almorzarían en La Madriguera.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Era el momento de que James Sirius, el hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter fuera a Hogwarts por primera vez y Ginny estaba tristona porque su hijo se iría a Hogwarts y no volvería hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

De vuelta a casa, Ginny empezó a hablar.

Parace que fuera ayer cuando James nació – dijo Ginny a Harry.

Si lo se, era una pequeña copia de mi padre – respondió Harry recordando.

Al menos, nos queda un año para que Albus se vaya también a Hogwarts y a Lily le quedan tres – respondió Ginny.

Cierto cariño, todavía nos quedan Al y Lily, ya nos preocuparemos cuando les llegue a ellos el turno – dijo finalmente Harry.

Al rato llegaron a casa y junto con los niños, se fueron a casa de Hermione y Ron para que sus hijos estuvieran juntos y jugando, almorzarían allí y por la noche volverían a la mansión Potter.

Poco después de acostar a Albus y Lily, llegó la lechuza de la familia con una carta de James donde les decía que estaba en Gryffindor.


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Cinco años después de la muerte de los Potter, Remus Lupin se sentó en el sofá de su casa y abrió el álbum de fotografías en las que salía con el resto de Merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Eran unas mil fotografías, y Lily empezó a salir en ellas casi al final.

Empezó a ver las fotos por sección, que eran tres: Una sobre Quiddich, otra sobre bromas y la tercera en situaciones cotidianas. Empezó por las de Quiddich, en una de las más especiales, salía James atrapando la Snitch después de una jugada espectacular, que en años posteriores Viktor Krun la popularizaría, El Amago de Wronsky. En otra salía Canuto golpeando la bludger hacia los Slytherin. Y así muchas otras.

También había otras relacionadas con las bromas, como una en la que se mostraba a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape vestidos de mujer y con el pelo a lo afro y de colores.

Finalmente, llegó a la última sección, donde ya salía Lily. Eran de diversa índole. Una de las últimas fotos era una de la boda de James y Lily, y salían el cuarteto y Lily. La última foto era realmente especial, en ella salía Lily en una habitación de hospital con Harry recién nacido.


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Harry Potter siempre era generoso, y en la época de navidad lo era aún más. En las últimas navidades antes de que naciera James Sirius, en un arrebato de generosidad, Harry convenció a Ginny para llevar un cargamento de juguetes a un orfanato de Londres. Entre otras muchas cosas, llevaron muñecos para los más pequeños y libros y películas a los más mayores.

En la mente de ambos, se les quedó grabada la sonrisa en la cara de un par de niños de 4 años que eran gemelos y que se llamaban casualmente James y Lily al darles un muñeco a cada uno, había sido una escena que jamás olvidaron y decidieron que cuando tuvieran hijos lo primero que les enseñarían sería a ser generosos.

Eso se cumplió un año después cuando nació James Sirius y posteriormente Albus Severus y LiLy Luna. Los niños habían salido traviesos como gran parte de su familia, aunque en todos también estaba su sentido de la generosidad, que era innato en los Weasley y en los Potter.


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Draco Malfoy tenía una obsesión, y eran las camisas. Cuando empezó a salir con Astoria Greengrass, en su primer cumpleaños, le pidió que le regalara una camisa, le daba igual como fuera, solamente quería una. Con el tiempo llegó a reunir más de 500 camisas. Tenía muchas camisas del mismo modelo pero de distintos colores, éstas iban desde lisas, pasando por rayas y también por dibujos.

Tenía una camisa que era su favorita, se la había regalado Astoria, era una camisa verde con una serpiente enrollada sobre si misma en plateada. También tenía otra que también era una de sus favoritas, ésta era blanca con un gran dragón en la espalda, esta vez se la había regalado su hijo Scorpius.

En las primeras navidades de su hijo, se compró una camisa con el dibujo de Papá Noel esta vez en toda la camisa. La usó durante años en esas fechas, y nunca se desprendió de ella, la guardó el resto de su vida.


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Eran las navidades donde Rose tenía cinco años y su hermano Hugo 4, y ambos eran inquietos, por lo que Hermione, suponiendo que sus hijos intentarían ver sus regalos durante la noche, le pidió a Ron que usara el Desiluminador cuando fueron a poner los regalos debajo del árbol y así evitar que los niños vieran nada hasta la mañana siguiente cuando abrirían los regalos. También pusieron hechizos para ver si había movimientos por las escaleras de madrugada.

Hermione tenía razón y los chicos intentaron bajar, pero tuvieron que dar media vuelta y volver a sus habitaciones porque la luz que intentaban encender no funcionaba y al ser tan pequeños no tenían todavía su propia varita mágica.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Ron se levantaron temprano y accionaron el Desiluminador para volver la luz y se dieron cuenta que ciertamente había tenido razón, Rose y Hugo habían intentado bajar al salón y la falta de luz hizo que desistieran de su intento.

Después de devolver la luz, hicieron un gran desayuno y fueron a despertar a los niños para darles el desayuno y también sus regalos. Cuando Hermione les preguntó si habían intentado bajar de madrugada los niños se delataron a sí mismos poniéndose colorados y negando nerviosamente, a Hermione y a Ron les había parecido tierno la reacción de sus hijos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

Era unas navidades donde Harry y Ginny tenían en sus vidas a James Sirius y a Albus Severus, y éstos estaban tristes porque habían visto a su abuela Molly llorar por la pérdida de hacía varios años de su hijo Fred, por lo que Harry decidió para subirles el ánimo a sus hijos ponerse un disfraz de Papá Noel. Consiguió su propósito y alegró a sus hijos. El hecho de haber a su padre disfrazado de Papá Noel, hizo que Albus Severus se aficionara a los disfraces, y cada vez que había un cumpleaños suyo, solamente pedía todo tipo de disfraces incluyendo disfraces de personajes muggles.

Harry también cogió la costumbre de disfrazarse todos los años de lo mismo mientras los niños eran todavía pequeños. Lo dejo cuando los niños empezaron a llegar a la adolescencia y volvió a coger la costumbre cuando sus hijos empezaron a darle nietos.

Un año, cuando George ya estaba completamente recuperado de la muerte de su gemelo, decidió convencer a Harry y a Ron para vestirse los tres de Reyes Magos y darles los regalos de reyes a todos los hijos y sobrinos Weasley de la misma forma que Harry hacía en Nochebuena.


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el escenario son míos sino de KJ Rowling, la historia sí es mía.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**OOooOO**_

James Potter era un bromista sin remedio, y cuando tenía 10 años, tomó "prestada" la varita mágica de su padre para una madrugada para colarse en la habitación de sus padres y lanzarles un hechizo que les cambiaría el color del pelo a rosa fucsia, y también les cambió el color de la ropa del armario por colores chillones.

El castigo que le dieron por la condenada bromita lo dejó todas las vacaciones de verano encerrado en su casa, sin salir, solamente le permitieron salir para ir con ellos al callejón Diagon a por sus materiales para comenzar Hogwarts. En cuanto llegaron a su casa después de comprar los materiales, su madre guardó bajo llave la varita que se acababa de comprar su hijo para evitar que James empezara a hacer bromas con ella.

Los Potter tenían la esperanza de que James acabaran en Gryffindor, y la razón no era porque los Potter habían sido todos de esa casa, sino porque tenían la esperanza de que la profesora McGonagall lo enderezara, cosa que obviamente no consiguió porque los cientos de castigos que le mandó a James no sirvieron de nada, el chico seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana, solamente Lily Evans consiguió que dejara de hacer tantas bromas casi al final del séptimo curso, cuando por fin accedió a salir con James Potter.


End file.
